Neko's New Recruits
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: we all know the story of Akatsuki and cats, and coming to our world. but maybe things were different, and maybe that cat you saw walking down the street was actually Itachi Uchiha, or maybe that temperamental stray was really Hidan. you may never know. they could be right under your noes the whole time... Akat X Oc Author: Neko Kate
1. Chapter 1

**Neko's new recruits**

i warn you~~~ spoilers will be read~~~

He had a flame colored orange pelt, with darker orange spots here and there, along with a yellowish underbelly. And he was MAD; you could see it in the way his strange layered grey eyes sparked.

The orange furred creature paced restlessly, several different pairs of eyes following as he thought with careful but yet difficult matters. One in particular, a blue furred one with a white chest, paws, tail tip, and right ear, along with stunning amber eyes, stepped forward.

"Leader-sama, relax... it may be easier to think if your calmer." she soothed gently. she sighed when he sat in an attempt to listen to her advice, and looked around at their surroundings again.

a farm, or a field meant to be one. With her now stronger nose, the blue kitten could smell that the ground had just been planted with squash, the scent of the seed quite nice as it mingled with the scents of the dusty air. And to think, moments earlier this blue cat was a bold, strong woman merely 10 minutes ago. And her orange furred partner, once the fearsome leader of Akatsuki.

Flash back~!

Pein sighed angrily, looking up at the man whom used to claim himself as 'Tobi', when all along he had been a man called Madara, whom had done all of this…

with the resurrection of Akatsuki having taken place from Kabuto's 'Impure World Reincarnation' during the shinobi war he had started, Pein had very well lived to see the goal of Akatsuki reached- but now that 'Tobi' had his world domination...

"Ah, I am very grateful, to ALL of you. Including _sempai_, Pein-_sama_, but~! I can't let an organization as powerful as Akatsuki run around in my world, can I?" he smirked, looking down at Pein. _Looking... down..._

Seconds ago, as Pein walked through the door, Tobi cased a spell -a spell, not a jutsu- on him. Now, as he growled and hissed, he was in a small... orange... furry... body.

"But, it wouldn't be fair to go and kill you or imprison you, now would it? I mean, you ARE the ones who let me reach my goal. So, Tobi's going to give you to ANOTHER world. _And_ a fresh start. as a new person- no, wait, as a new_ cat_ I should say..."

And with that, Pein was lead off -hissing and clawing- by a guard, to a white room. Black seals were printed everywhere on the walls, and every other member of Akatsuki were in cat forms, in various places around the room.

Moments after the door closed, the seals started to swirl... and the next thing, they were all staring up at a bright blue sky.

"Right!" the orange cat announce, regaining everyone's attention. "So this is another world. First thing- we find something to eat. Then, we find shelter. We must go now, it's just sunrise and we must get familiar with... where ever we are..." he stated, glancing around.

"Leader-sama." the monotone voice rose above the murmurs of agreement. "we are cats now. we should also be aware that our bodies have made changes. Like... chocolate is poisonous to us now, and that we can and will go blind without Taurine (a nutrient)." he stated, and all the other cats looked at him weird. _its a good thing i did all those cat hunts with sasuke... it taught me quite a bit..._ **((oi, this was stated in an episode, so don't think I'm making this up~! XP as a cat lover, i remember that episode))**

Pein nodded, unconcerned on where Itachi had picked up that info. "hai... so NO chocolate. and it would be best to avoid humans." he added, before dismissing.

Deidara and Sasori made their way, side by side, back from the direction they had been given, after finding no luck yet, and Pein had told them to return at the point of sun high. They both froze as a roaring sounded through the air, a little closer then the white-wash-y roaring in the back ground.

"What IS that sound, yeah?" the yellow cat questioned, the hair over his left eye covering one of the crystal, piercing blue eyes. He had darker orange tabby markings all over him, too.

"It's a highway, Hun." both cats spun to their left, starring at the undetected newcomer.

"Who are you?" Sasori snarled. He had remained a blood-ish red color, and kept his caramel brown eyes. But he had pitch black paws, and black stripes on his tail and muzzle.

The newer cat stretched lazily in her place, before sitting up. Her fur was short and grey, messy, yet sleek. And her green eyes were tinged with a mischief that would seem to be there no matter what, as well as friendliness. Curiosity sparked her gaze as she looked them over.

"The names furby, Hun. You guys?" she asked with a respectful, yet casual nod.

"...ferbey?" Deidara questioned, tilting his head.

She shook her head, purring in amusement. "no, Hun. Fur... like cat fur, then by... like a bee. as in 'I'm soft as kit fur, but i sting like a bee~!' now, come on, what do people call you guys?"

"Uh, well I'm Sasori, and this is Deidara." the red and black cat answered warily, eyeing the female.

"Well, I haven't smelt you hear before. you must be new, eh? Come, come, I'll take you to my yard~! We'll get you two some nice food, and we got a nice shelter~! I can introduce you boys to the rest of Neko's strays. Most would love the company~!" she purred, stretching.

"Uh, no... We kind of have to... get back to the rest of our... traveling group, yeah." Deidara explained.

"nani? More of you? That's great! Let's go fetch them~!" the she-cat bounced up, twitching excitedly.

Both exchanged a glance- if she could lead them to food and shelter... "Fine, come, we are meeting up with them now, Furby." Sasori answered, turning back. They made to run, having lost time as they chatted, and the energetic furby ran excitedly.

Thus, they reached last still, but not late. All the cats of Akatsuki bristled as furby came up behind them, but she didn't do more the sit and lick her paw as she waited.

"Sasori, Deidara. Who is... that, and why is she here?" Pein asked with a growl, glaring at the impassive she-cat.

"This, Leader-sama, is Furby. She can take us to shelter and food." Sasori answered, nodding to the grey cat, which was now looking over them curiously.

"Ah. You guys did have quite the group to meet! Oh, and I found me another girl!" she said happily, bounding over to the blue and white fur ball.

"Oh, hi, Furby. I'm Konan, it's great to meet you." she purred.

Furby chuckled, "I do hope you choose to stay, Hun. Or at least come, we don't get much action, and travelers are always welcome at Neko's house."

"Yeah, un. You mentioned someone named Neko before, Furby. 'Neko's Strays' you said, un." Deidara recalled, curiously.

Furby purred, settling to a laying position that the others copied. "Ah, yes. This farm area is quite the popular place for felines. And most are strays, and all strays that come through here are drawn to Neko's house."

"Why is that?" Kisame asked curiously. He had an interesting dark blue fur with sharp light blue eyes; his tail had a long white dip that engulfed half of it.

"Many reasons, hun." furby mewed. "queens (the term for a mother cat whom is pregnant or has kittens, or has had them before. in other words, a female cat who is not a virgin. kukuku) are drawn there because its a safe place for their kits. younger cats to the large catnip beds in the yard. older cats to the other elderly cats to exchange stories. loners to meet and practice fighting. travelers like yourself stop in often, too. they come, get a meal, stay the night, so on."

"well, who's Neko?" Kakuzu asked. He looked like your average tabby though he had a long tail, with green eyes. If you looked at the whites, they would still be red- but you rarely see the whites of a cat's eyes, so it wasn't noticeable.

Furby purred happily. "Neko is the young master of the house on the property. she's a 19 year old girl, long brown hair to her waist and forest green eyes." Furby answered. "she's a sweet girl, i should know. i was an orphan kitten, and Neko raised me carefully. but shes also very... strange, her and her friends." she said with a thoughtful, yet impassioned purr.

"What the hell do you mean, 'strange'?" Hidan hissed, curiously. he had silver fur, with darker grey paws and muzzle. his pink eyes gleamed with the new information.

"Well, Neko really loves cats, i must say. but... she can understand us, too. she can speak to us, and i mean REALLY. But other than that, no other animals. Only cats. She really hates dogs, though. and her friends... they come over often, especially a girl named Lenee'. Lenee'... she is addicted to sweaters, music, and my little pony. in short, downright crazy~!" the grey cat laughed, "but, she is VERY artistic. Then there's the other girls... you know, you can meet them yourselves, if you come~!"

Pein looked thoughtful. so far, they hadn't left this field. they wouldn't have food by night at this rate, let alone shelter... "ok. lets prepare to move along. will we reach by sun set?" he asked, looking up to the sky. the sun was just starting to fall, but what worried him more were the dark clouds taking over.

Furby fluffed up her fur as a chilly wind reached her. "oh yes, yes. we should, but i must stop at a friends house, hun. im sorry, but i must pick up my kits, they need to come with me home."

"you have kittens, Furby?" Konan purred affectionately, flicking her tail.

the cinder colored cat purred. "Hai, 3. there is blossom and half-moon, my little girls. and then sage, he's such a good little mama's boy~!" she cooed, bouncing to her feet. "come, come, we will want to reach the highway before the rain starts! or the cars will send waves, and it's already hard enough to cross!" she mewed, starting to stretch as she looked up at the approaching clouds.

Pein nodded, getting to his feet- er, paws. "hai. let us go, we wouldn't want that." was all he said, despite his mind reeling with questions.

They followed the queen, as she lead them through the thick stems of growing plants. "this is the Squash fields " she mewed, "they will grow strange yellow pods soon. The Humans will pick them, and take them away in boxes."

"these?" Kakuzu mewed. He was a grey-ish brown cat with black tabby marks, and forest green eyes. If he opened them wide enogh, instead of red, they would rim with a dark red shade. He twitched his whiskers as he sniffed at a yellow flower on one of the shorter plants.

"no, those are just the blossoms. They will turn into the food later." She explained with amusement in her voice.

They watched as she quickly and silently pressed down onto the ground, and watched her curiously as she was still as a statue. She flicked her tail at them, and they did the same.

"Furby? Furby? Was that you?"

Akatsuki shared suspicious glances as the male voice sounded beyond the encroping green on both sides, but relaxed when their tour guide rose to her paws, her tail waving, and purred out "over here, Crowfeather!"

There was a stretch of silence, soon broken by a swishing sound, then a large black figure had pushed its way out of the row of greenery on their left. The tom padded up to the cinder-colored queen, and rubbed his muzzle affectionately to hers. Then, he turned to look suspiciously to the traveling group, the fur on his neck bristling.

"Intruders…? Furby, why are they on this territory?" he growled, glaring at them with dark amber eyes.

Pein rose up to his full height, the fur along his spine on end. "we are traveling." He rumbled. "Furby is guiding us."

Furby let out an echoing purr, cuffing Crowfeather over the ear. "BAKA! These are my new friends, brother, be nice."

Crowfeather grumbled, turning to stalk along the path. "then lets go, the storm is going to break before sun-down, and I don't want to get my paw wet!"

"isnt he just a friendly little fucker!" Hidan silvery-white fur had bristled, and his magenta eyes were mere slits as he glared after the tom-cat.

Kakuzu flicked him with his tail. "be quite, we have to go with him." He growled, padding after Pein, who had already started to follow the black tom.

The silver cat just snorted, following. Deidara bounded ahead to catch up to Furby and Crowfeather, Sasori coming up calmly behind him.

"so, where are we going, un?" the blond cat asked curiously.

"to the nest of the Farmcats." Crowfeather replied with a grunt. "it is a well protected nest. Settled in a strip of trees, with lots of prey and undergrowth. But we don't normally let Travlercats into our nest, other than Furby, and a few others."

"Farmcats? Travlercats?" Sasori mewed, with a questioning look. Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame had clustered around to listen as well, and were glancing back and forth with curiosity at each other.

"Crowfeather is a Farmcat~" Furby purred. "they are cats who live on the farm, mark the borders, and so on. They hunt the mice in the fields, so the people let them live here."

Crowfeather purred, licking the top of her head. "my sister hear is a Travlercat." He grumbled, "Travlercats are loaners, and they don't stay in the same place. The two of us were born into Neko's place, but we left for our own lives. Though, Furby is probably the only friendly traveler that we ever see."

"are the others cruel?" Kisame asked, waving his tail at a fly that had been following him.

"no, no, they are just… self reliant." Furby defended, "a lot of my friends are other Travlercats. They just don't like to socialize with people they don't know." She explained, then licked her brother's shoulder, "much like Crowfeather~"

The tom just snorted, then his ears pricked. "hold on." He mewed, slipping into the plants on the left again, though only half of him disappeared. He pulled back out, his tail flicking, and small mews called from a tiny red bundle hanging from his jaws. A little kit, wriggling with closed eyes as he set it down on the path.

"I set him here when I heard intruders." He mewed, licking him fiercely, he mewed in a lower voice, "hush, hush, daddy's here with you, little one…"

"that's a kit Crowfeather found on the border two days ago when I came to the farm for my visit. I've been sticking around to give him a hand in taking care of him- his name is cherry." Furby explained, her eyes soft as she watched her brother pick the little red kit up again.

He had stopped mewing feebly and now he looked up at the new cats with bright jade eyes. "let's go." Crowfeather mumbled around his bundle, starting down the path again.

The cats followed, Pein at the head with Crowfeather. The Akatsuki crowded around Furby, blundering her with questions.

"you said there was something called a highway, what was it?"

"why was it so loud, yeah?"

"are there other cat groups?"

"tell us more about Neko's odd friends!"

Furby mewed, brushing her tail around them to swipe their faces. "one at a time, there is much for you to know." She motioned her tail to Itachi. "what's your name?"

The pure black cat with flickering red-black eyes was padding along quietly. "Itachi." He answered dully, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"its great to meet you, do you have a question?" she asked sweetly, her whiskers twitching with amusement.

He looked down at the floor for a minute, before asking, "hn. about how many cats are sheltering with Neko, or live here on this farm?"

She flicked her tail, looking off into space. "there aren't too many Farmcats. The leader is an ex-Neko Recruit, named Star. She's very smart and wise. There are maybe two queens, possibly 3, and 6 workers. A female worker named misty should be watching my kits for me. Then, there are a few elders." She answered.

Itachi nodded, thinking over the answer. Not as many cats as he had guessed.

She flicked her tail over to Kisame, who had been stalking beside the onyx colored cat, signaling his turn. "are there other cat groups?" he repeated, looking at her with interest.

"Neko's Recruits, of course. Farmcats, oh, and Woodlandcats. They live in the forests, hunting birds, or mice. There are Travlercats, of course, but we aren't really a group, considering were solitary. Then there are the Housecats, obviously, who live with other humans than Neko. Lastly there are strays. They hang to a place with plentiful food, causing trouble and starting fights; nobody really wants to have them in their territory." Kisame's ear flicked, and he blinked as he absorbed the information.

Up ahead, trees loomed, with rainclouds just breaking the tops. Crowfeather had stopped just as the carefully cropped plants swathed into bramble, thorns, and underbrush, and he was staring toward the approaching storm.

He turned his head, his neck fur bristling. "You guys can't travel during the storm. Not only would you have to cross the highway, but it's almost winter- we don't need you guy's freezing, especially if you plan to take your kits, Furby." He stated firmly. Flicking his head toward the thick trees, "come on, we can get inside at camp before rain breaks." He ordered, picking up the little red bundle that huddled between his legs, shivering from the foreboding wind.

They moved on a quicker trot, the Akatsuki hissing as fur snagged on the black, curled thorns. Furby, a seasoned traveler, and Crowfeather, who made his home here, moved skillfully and fast through the bracken, leaping over roots and dodging hitchhiker weeds as if there was a set path they couldn't see.

Though, gradually, they realized that was the case. Their heightened senses gradually picked up the smell of cats, and as they spotted churned leaf mold, they realized this was a well trodden path, indeed.

Finally, the broke out of the thick weeds. A small, leaf filled clearing expanded before them, and they gazed around with slight awe. Tunnels in the ground disappeared into black, one or two cats drifting in and out.

Upon the arrival of the Akatsuki, many cats stopped working. There were some who were sitting around, eating food and chatting quietly, some were digging holes, and as they walked toward the center of the clearing, two dropped from the trees.

At one rather large hole, sat a swollen bellied Queen- an orange colored cat with a black nose and a patch of brown here or there. 3 little balls of fluff tumbled over her tail, which she was flicking back and forth.

The queen at the cave entrance bounced to her feet as her eyes met with Furby. She snagged the closest kitten, a small, dark tabby who looked similar to Kakuzu. She bounded over, the other two kittens chasing after her.

She stopped at Furby, setting down the mewing bundle at her feet before nuzzling the fluffy gray traveler. "Furby, your back! Ah, your kittens missed you!" the round bellied queen mewed.

The silver queen purred, "Thanks for watching them, Sand. Did mist have to go out?" she asked, leaning down to nuzzle all three of the crowding kittens.

"Star sent her hunting with Jay and Lion." She replied, plopping down with a sigh. "And, by the way she's glaring at you and your brother, you might want to go explain yourselves." She added with a purr. Akatsuki looked around, before locating a rather ruffled looking, pitch black she-cat with sharp blue eyes that were somewhat green near the pupils.

"Oh, crap, were dead." Crowfeather muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko's new recruits**

Star flicked her tail, beckoning to Crowfeather to approach her.

Two cats sat at both her sides, watching curiously. One was a large white tom with only one amber eye and long fur, a scar across his nose, and a grey patch on one of his sliced, sacred ears. The other was a pitch-patch of brown and grey on white, with grey stripes on a long white tail. A single red scar under her left eye was the only sign she wasn't a pampered kitty, but a fighting stray, despite her glossy coat's flank and friendly, pretty yellow eyes.

The black queen that was the leader Star, her blue-fading-green eyes glaring angrily and the fur raised on her neck, whipped her tail back and forth as they approached behind the black Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather. My loyal kin. You have brought strangers into the heart of our territory. You had better have a good reason." She meowed calmly, not fooling the tom who starred at his paws. She was furious, and he knew it.

Furby held her tongue, though she looked ready to defend her brother, when the ragged looking white tom shot her a scold.

Pein padded forward to sit beside Crowfeather, his pure ginger fur and odd, ringed Rinnegan eyes calm at the leader's tone. "My name is Pein, and we are travelers. It was not originally planned for us to come so far into your territory, but instead Crowfeather planned on escorting us _off_." He explained. "But, with the approaching storm, we can't cross what he calls a 'highway'."

Star blinked at Pein, then to Crowfeather. "he is right, and if Furby was going with them, her kits would be sick after going near the creature's filthy waves of foul water, as would the rest of you in this weather…" she agreed, pausing to think. She nodded, "Maumau (said like mama), escort Furby to the queen's den, and take the other female with you. Snowdrift, take the others and split them to fit with the other Farm Workers and the Healer's den. And if you need any more room, try the Trainee's den."

The burly, scarred old white cat, Snowdrift, had done what he had been told. Pein, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu were given nests in a dark tunnel, and as they padded down behind the escorting tom, there must have been a crack to let in the small amount of light and fresher air. Through the dim lighting that left it almost pitch black, they could make out nests of different sorts- moss, leaves, grasses, flowers- and sizes, a few currently occupied. By either a slender black She-cat or a silver-black tabby toward the back who watched with green, glowing orbs while the female slept.

"This end isn't occupied." Meowed Snowdrift in his scratchy voice, flicking his tail to the 4 bed places. Pein dipped his head in thanks, as the rest of the group pawed their way to observe.

Itachi sat down first decisively, into a nest of soft leaves that had an odd scent of syrup and honey about it, Zetsu following suit to one against the wall of the underground den made of bramble and twigs. Kisame curled up tiredly in his own, paying little attention to which he chose, which was made out of straw or hay of a sort. That left Pein the soft mossy nest.

Meanwhile, while the other male members sat outside the den for Snowdrift to return and escort them to their own place of sleep, Konan walked beside Furby and Maumau toward a hollow tree. Thick growing brambles with long, curling black thorns crowded on both sides as one by one they padded through a narrow walkway.

"The nursery?" Konan had asked as they left the leader to speak with Crowfeather.

The she cat leading the pair had answered with a sleek purr, "yes. Queens within a month of kitting or nursing live in the safety." She purred softly. "Sheltered from the elements and not too visible, and protected by the thick bush around it."

Once all three had crowded through, the curled black thorns catching on her fir only to slide out of its sleek strands, she found herself in a surprisingly large area. It was also surprisingly warm despite the approaching winter.

Two she-cats lifted their heads from soft nests, tipping their heads slightly, curious. One was a deep shade of red, resting on her side with 3 multi-colored kits suckling at her belly. The other was a soft sun baked sand color, her one ear a dark brown and flicking tail stripped with the same dust color, and her belly was round and wide, obviously close to kitting soon.

Furby nudged Konan on, both female cats watching with blue eyes, though the pregnant cat's were a sharp, light sky and the other's was a deep sea. "Ruby, Wisp, this is Konan. She's a traveler, and Star is granting her and her group a night with the Farmcats! She's the only female, so let's make her welcome, nya." Turning to look back at the blue cat, she added, "Ruby is rather sweet, but Wisp is a little grumpy, what with being so close. Maumau is senior queen here in the camp."

Konan nodded, as the sleek red queen carefully lifted herself before sliding out of nest. The kits mewed protest, pawing up the side of the nest mewling. "Hush, my babies, you are turning into such piggies." She purred, turning her head back and offering her muzzle, of which all the kittens snuggled her.

She purred in delight, pawing her way toward the newcomer. Konan dipped her head politely, and the queen flicked her shoulder with her tail. "No need for formalities. Come now, Konan, you must be exhausted after your travels. Robinfeathers just moved out of the den, her nest is always the softest. You can have it." She meowed, nosing the blue cat forward.

Konan blinked in surprise as the Red queen fussed over her until she was settled comfortably in a nest lined with red feathers. Just as she was tucking her paws neatly under her, another white, fluffy cat with black pitter patches with glowing amber eyes pushed her way in, shaking out her fur.

Four kittens, much older than Ruby's litter, but still young, followed her in bouncing about. One pounced on another, rolling over onto her. Konan's whiskers twitched in amusement as the scuffling pair barely seemed to notice that they had collided into her flank until their mother sighed, "Cotton! Windswept! Look what you've done, you're bothering the guest!" she picked up a white kit, whom she assumed to be cotton, because the other was a dark brown with black paws and stripes.

The other two of the litter bounded up to Konan's nest. "Why is your fur blue?" asked a bright yellow tom kit. "You look funny." A second white kit, with a pair of black front paws said, sniffing her pelt.

"Minnow! I'm telling Haler your being mean to Kona!" one of Ruby's babies, a pure black cat with stunning white eyes, mewed shrilly, before he hurried out of the nest.

The white kitten mewed a yelp, "NO! Midnight, don't tell my dad!" she cried, pouncing on the younger kit, who let out a squeak as the breath was pressed out of him.

Konan shifted up with a blink of alarm, and extended her white-tipped paw to gently bat the larger, heavier kit off. "Let's play nice, Kittens, please." She murmured to them both. "Minnow, I'm sure there is no reason to go to Midnight's father, and Midnight, let's not pounce on someone not as big as you. A friend of mine would say that's being cowardly." She said, a spark of amusement in her eyes when she added, "however, your yellow brother over there wouldn't see it coming."

Midnight purred excitedly, padding silently toward her brother, who had looked over to his mother as she scolded his littermates. Konan turned back to Minnow, who watched with a lonely look in his eyes. Konan purred. "Come now, we can go have some fun as well." She said sleekly, and the kit looked up curiously. "Perhaps you would like to meet a friend of mine, Tobi." She mewed nosing him to his paws and toward the nursery exit. The rest of his litter looked up at them, before scrambling after with excited bounces.

Ruby, who had watched Konan's exchange with Midnight and Minnow, settled into her nest with an exhausted murmur. "Have fun, my babies." Shecalled sleepily.


	3. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
